english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Susanne Blakeslee
Susanne Blakeslee (born January 27, 1956) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Wanda and Mrs. Turner in The Fairly OddParents. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Charlene Tandywine (ep4), Lady Annabelle (ep4) *Casper (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Danny Phantom (2006) - Dora Mattingly (ep34) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Dolores Derceto *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Cruella de Vil *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Kala *Disney's The Replacements (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Librarian, Grandma Rosie (ep47), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016) - Butterfly Queen (ep34) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013-2014) - Mei Ling *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Hector's Mama (ep7) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Sayd *I Am Weasel (1998) - Cat (ep15), Lady Gunslinger#2 (ep14), Loulabelle *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Baby (ep20), Baby Doll (ep20), Bystander#2 (ep40), Creampuff#2 (ep30), German Denmother (ep30), Mrs. Turner, Wanda, Woman (ep20) *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Teacher (ep46) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Hen (ep1) *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Mrs. Turner, Wanda, Fairy#3 (ep6), Lady Goat (ep6), Older Lady (ep1), Princess Fairy (ep5), Sophie (ep5), Teacher One (ep2), Woman (ep1) *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Mrs. Jelinski, Mrs. Johnson *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Police Operator (ep63), Sandra Practice (ep63), Woman#2 (ep63) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Dr. Miranda Grey, Rani Naga *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Penelope Bailey (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2013) - Bloom's Sirenix Guardian (ep117), Griselda, Mom (ep82) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Cruella de Vil *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Lady Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Lady Tremaine *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Narrator *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Cruella de Vil *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Chorus *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Townswoman 'Movies' *Shrek the Third (2007) - Evil Queen *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Mom, Wanda *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Mom, Wanda *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Mom, Wanda, Bad Witch, Supermodel *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Mom, Wanda, Flooky *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Mom, Wanda, Tour Guide (ep1), Turbo Mom (ep3), Waitress *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Wanda *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Wanda *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Wanda, Mom *Winx Club (2011) - Griselda *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Griselda 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Griselda *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Griselda Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - The Queen Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Lady Tremaine Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Evil Queen *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Evil Queen *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Maleficent *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Cruella de Vil, Evil Queen, Maleficent *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Lady Tremaine *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Maleficent *Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular (2015) - Maleficent *The Disney Villains Mix and Mingle (2005) - Maleficent *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine 'Movies' *Crimson Peak (2015) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Wanda Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Villains Challenge (2015) - Cruella de Vil, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent 'Video Games' *BioShock (2007) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Rural Crazy *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Maghda *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Cruella de Vil *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Cruella de Vil *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Kala *Disney's Tarzan (1999) - Kala *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Admiral Amelia *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Madame Leota *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - The Witch *Disney•Pixar Brave (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Wu Sister#2 *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Female Deadite 2, Female Deadite 3 *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Oracle of Athena, Village Oracle *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Oracle *God of War III (2010) - Gaia *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Madame Leota *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen *Lands of Lore III (1999) - Jadin, Rosalinda *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Wanda *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Wanda *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Wanda *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) - Lab Computer, Wanda *Nox (2000) - Woman 1, Woman 2, Woman 3 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Pandora *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Dame Nella Vivante *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Henrietta Bascombe, Scare Pair *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Sister Grim Shisatsu *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Madame Web *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Summoner 2 (2002) - Dama Bashra, Nepenthes, Perduellion *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Outsider Flanker, Shamash *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Wanda, Mom *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Wanda, H2Olga, Mom *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Selkis *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Maleficent *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Maleficent *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Maleficent *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Maleficent *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Maleficent Theme Park Attractions *Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade (2001-2009) - The Evil Queen *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Flora *Fantasmic! (1998) - Cruella de Vil *Happy Hallowishes (2005) - Maleficent *Haunted Mansion Holiday (2001) - Madame Leota *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - Flora *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (2014) - The Evil Queen *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Cruella de Vil, Flora, Maleficent *Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams (2003) - The Evil Queen Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (126) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors